


Coffee Order

by sperrywink



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Kurt friendly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Ten years after they break-up, Kurt runs into Blaine and his new boyfriend.





	Coffee Order

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this as an epilogue to a longer Blaine/Stiles story, but it stands alone, and I am unsure if I will ever finish the actually story. So here's a little Blaine fluff that hints at more.

Whenever he imagined running into Blaine, Kurt was always cool, calm, and collected. Even after all these years, he wanted to come out on top, and appear aloof and more together than he actually was. He didn’t want any sign of the years of crying and turmoil their break-up, and the reasons behind it, had caused him.

He certainly never imagined he would run into Blaine and Cooper in a café in West Hollywood while he was bedraggled, drained, and in dire need of coffee. They both looked beautiful, Blaine had grown into his looks even more, and Cooper was now a movie star and carried himself well. Blaine was smiling at a third man, who Kurt couldn’t see too well with Cooper in the way. Cooper saw Kurt though.

He did a double-take and then smiled wide. Half the café seemed to swoon at Cooper’s gorgeous grin; Kurt refusing to admit he was one of them.

Cooper loudly exclaimed, “Kurt!”

Blaine’s head whipped around and he gratifyingly looked as stunned as Kurt felt.

Kurt gave a half-wave and a strained smile, but Cooper didn’t seem to register the uncomfortable mood. He swooped the five feet between them and gathered Kurt into a bro-hug. Kurt looked at Blaine over Cooper’s shoulder to see that Blaine was giving him a commiserating expression. Kurt relaxed at that. Knowing that this was at least as uncomfortable for Blaine as it was for him, was consoling. 

Kurt also got a good look at the third man, who was thin, tallish and about their age with brown, close-cropped hair and big Bambi eyes. He and Blaine were holding hands. Kurt’s heart clenched at that and he told himself to get a grip. Of course, Blaine had a new boyfriend. It had been almost ten years after all.

Cooper let go and moved to the side as he waved Blaine forward. Blaine, with that same strained smile, let go of his boyfriend’s hand and stepped forward to engulf Kurt in a strong hug. He whispered, “It’s good to see you,” in Kurt’s ear, and even at that low volume, Kurt could hear the emotion in Blaine’s voice.

Kurt couldn’t help but squeeze Blaine tight at that. He was too choked up to get any words out. Blaine finally pulled away and stepped backwards. The boyfriend gave Kurt a small, but friendly wave and said, “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Kurt gave his own version of a strained smile back as Blaine said, “This is Stiles.”

Surprisingly, it was Stiles who broke the silence that descended. He said, “Blaine, why don’t you buy Kurt a coffee and catch-up, while Cooper shows me around?”

Blaine said, “Are you sure?” They exchanged speaking glances and little nods, which Kurt could only partly follow, as Cooper was regaling him with his latest accomplishments. Kurt was glad when Stiles took Cooper’s arm and began leading him out of the café, asking about his latest costar and her peccadillos. 

Of course, he was then left alone with Blaine.

Blaine’s smile slid off his face, before he regrouped and smiled brightly, but falsely. “So, coffee? Still the same order?”

“You remember my coffee order?”

“Of course.” Blaine nodded towards the counter and Kurt nodded back. As Blaine ordered coffees for the both of them, Kurt found a free table in the back corner. He was almost tempted to take the coffee and run, but he was too curious about what had happened to Blaine. After he left McKinley he had just disappeared. He abandoned his Facebook and Twitter accounts, changed his phone, wasn’t seen in Ohio, and Kurt certainly never saw him on the streets of New York.

Sitting down, Kurt took a deep breath and held it for a second. He could totally do this. He was a successful Broadway star. If he could face theater directors ranting about their vision, he could face Blaine. His coffee was placed in front of him and Blaine sat down with that same fake smile on.

Kurt took a cautious sip of his coffee and wasn’t surprised that it was perfect. Blaine always did have a way about him that had baristas doing their best. Blaine said, “So congratulations on the revival of Cabaret on Broadway. I knew you could do great things.”

Curious, Kurt asked, “Did you see it?” 

“No, sorry. I haven’t been in New York since…, well, in a long time.” Blaine looked embarrassed. 

Stunned, Kurt looked closer at Blaine, who wasn’t meeting his eyes. Kurt suddenly felt better about the time it had taken him to get over Blaine. It was obvious from the way he was acting that Blaine hadn’t been unmoved either, especially if he had avoided New York for years after their break up. “What happened to you? I always expected to walk down 42nd Street and see you turning the corner into a theater like me.”

Blaine’s smile was bitter, but he met Kurt’s gaze. “Afterwards it was just too hard. I went to Berkeley instead. I knew I couldn’t survive if you were in the same city, but not with me. So, I ran the other way and just… lost myself for a couple years.”

Frowning, Kurt reached for Blaine’s hand, but aborted the movement before he touched and instead let it drop to the tabletop. He scrutinized Blaine’s face more closely and he could see the age and weathering that had happened to him. They weren’t all laugh lines. He almost mocked himself for being concerned again after all these years, but he couldn’t stop the rush of feeling. “But you’re okay now, right? You have Stiles, was it?” Kurt could see that Blaine wanted to drop the topic, but he couldn’t let it go.

His smile turning real, but small, Blaine said, “Yeah, I’m okay now. It took a while, but I eventually figured out how to be a new me, hopefully a better me. And, Stiles is good. We’re… good.”

“I’m happy for you then.” The twinge that Kurt felt was tiny and insignificant and he wondered at it. He had always envisioned lording his fabulous life over Blaine, but faced with the man before him, he just… cared. He felt nostalgia for what was and what could have been, but all in all he just hoped for the best for him as Blaine seemed to wish Kurt.

“Thanks. That means a lot.”

Kurt gave him a disbelieving smile, but Blaine just replied, “No, really. You were always one of the best people I ever knew. I know you haven’t really met him, but I’m glad you’re here to see how he changed me.”

“How long have you been together?”

“Just three years now. It’s actually our anniversary which is why we’re here visiting Coop. A weekend getaway.”

“And here I am disrupting it!”

Now Blaine reached for Kurt, but he actually gripped his hand. Kurt stared in wonder as the same electricity as used to happen zinged up his arm. “No! It’s good. I promise. Stiles knows what you mean to me.”

Kurt quirked his eyebrow at Blaine and squeezed his hand before tugging his own away. It felt too intimate now. 

Laughing embarrassedly, Blaine blushed slightly. “I’ve talked about you a lot. Before Stiles, you were the most important relationship I’d ever had.”

“Surely in college…”

Shaking his head slightly, and with a wry expression that Kurt had a hard time discerning, Blaine said, “I could barely see straight in college, let alone maintain any kind of relationship. I had resigned myself to you being it for me and then Stiles crashed into my life.” His expression turned warm and confiding.

“I’m glad.” Kurt was surprised again at how much he meant it.

Putting on a bright face, Blaine sat up straighter. “So how about you? How have you been?”

Considering Blaine’s honesty so far, Kurt took a second to consider his response seriously. “I’m good. Single right now, but I’ve had a couple good relationships over the years. And I’m happy with my career.”

“That’s great.” And Kurt could see by the way Blaine was beaming at him that he meant it wholeheartedly. Blaine continued, “What are you doing in L.A.? I’m guessing it isn’t your usual haunt or Cooper would have mentioned you before.”

With his driest tone, Kurt said, “I don’t think movie star Cooper would have even noticed me.”

Blaine laughed. “For everyone else I would say that was true, but he knows how much you meant to me. He would notice you. He did just now, after all.”

“That is true. I’ll have to thank him when they come back.” They exchanged smiles and Kurt felt lighter. It felt like a weight he had subconsciously been caring around for the last decade was suddenly gone. 

Blaine looked happier too. They talked for another couple minutes about Blaine’s job teaching and his coffee house playing, and also about Kurt’s meetings for projects in L.A., before Blaine waved at the window. “So, Stiles and Cooper have been sitting across the street for ten minutes. I should probably go before Coop gets mobbed.”

Checking the view, Kurt could see Cooper signing some autographs while Stiles stared back at him. A little disconcerted, he gave a little wave, which Stiles returned with a goofy, but happy grin. It was obvious Stiles was secure enough to have his boyfriend meet a former lover. Kurt wondered at their relationship. Blaine hadn’t said much about him, but it was obvious by the way his face lit up when talking about him, that they loved each other.

He felt that pang again, but this time he didn’t ignore it. He let it flush through his system and then flow out and away. As the emotions left, he realized he was more upset about being lonely himself than about not having Blaine, which was a revelation. Blaine had always been the standard. Maybe now he could finally, completely move on.

They stood up and dumped their empty coffees and headed towards the door. Stiles and Cooper were already crossing the street by the time they exited. Blaine turned toward Kurt and said, “It really is so wonderful to see you. I’m happy you’re happy.”

Kurt simply said, “Come here,” and pulled Blaine into a tight hug. They finally broke apart, both with shiny eyes. Kurt was actually glad when Stiles put his arm around Blaine’s shoulders and allowed him to slump into the safety of his arm. Kurt was happy Blaine had someone to take care of him.

Cooper said, “It’s been good watching you through the glass, Kurt. Next time we should hang.”

Laughing, Kurt nodded and waved at Stiles and Blaine before heading towards his rental car. Serendipitously his phone rang with his agent on the line so he had an excuse to not watch Blaine, Cooper, and Stiles leave.

His agent started talking about a possible project fronted by the up and coming star Cooper Anderson and Kurt choked. He could honestly say he had a good feeling about it too.


End file.
